Sadie Hawkins Dance
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: U.A. is throwing a Sadie Hawkins dance. Who will ask who? Read to find out.


"So, did you hear? There's going to be a Sadie Hawkins dance," Kaminari said as he, Kirishima, Sero, and Mineta walked to the classroom.

"What's a Sadie Hawkins dance?" Kaminari asked.

"It's when the girls ask the guys to the dance," Kirishima explained.

"I bet all the girls will ask me!" Mineta boasted.

"No way. They'll be too busy asking out Todoroki," Sero said.

"Yeah, but there's only one of him so most of the girls will have to ask somebody else," Kirishima said.

"Is there anybody you want to ask you?" Kaminari asked. Kirishima shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I'd say yes if any of them asked me," he said.

"Yeah. I think I agree with you," Sero said, and then thought about it for a moment.

"Although, Yaoyorozu is the hottest," he added.

"Yeah, but she'd never ask you," Kaminari said.

"You never know. I have very manly charms," Sero said. As they entered the classroom, they saw the girls whispering together. Kyoka turned when she heard them come in and quickly turned back to the other girls. Mina turned to them.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Mina asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about the dance," Kirishima said.

"Yeah. About that," Mina said, turning to Kirishima.

"Ochako. Tooru," Mina said. They turned around, holding a sign.

"Kirishima, you ROCK my world. I couldn't BEAR to go to the dance without you," Mina said, reading the words on the sign and holding a teddy bear.

"Wow, Mina works fast," Kaminari whispered. Sero nodded in agreement, cringing at Mina's bad puns.

"Sure, Mina. I'd love to go with you. And I'll name the bear Mina, just for you," Kirishima said, taking the teddy bear.

"Yay! See you then," Mina said.

"Well, I guess Kirishima was the first one to be asked," Sero said.

"Yep!" he said, proudly.

"But, seriously dude. Mina for the bears name? That's super cheesy," Kaminari said.

"I know, I know. But hey, I was asked and you weren't" Kirishima said.

"Ya, but I bet I'll be the next!" Mineta said.

"Bet, eh? How about we make a bet about who'll be the last one to be asked," Kaminari said.

"Okay, so how much should we bet?" Kirishima asked.

"Hmm. How about 1,500 yen," Mineta said.

"Sure".

"Fine by me".

"Ok".

"Also, no voting for yourself. That would be pretty lame," Kaminari said.

Then, the four of them each placed their bet.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kyoka asked, looking over at them.

"We're placing bets on who will be asked last to the dance," Kaminari said.

"Cool. Can I join in?" Kyoka asked. Unfortunately, Iida heard them all talking.

"A bet! How disgraceful! Stop this at once!" he yelled. However, that just made everybody else in the class turn to them and they also wanted to get in on the bet. Finally, all of the bets were tallied and the money pooled. The money was given to Iida, since he would carefully watch over it. He had stated that even though he didn't agree on betting he could never allow his fellow classmates money to get lost or stolen so he'd watch over it.

"So," Momo said, standing up at the front. She had the list of the bets with her and even though she felt it was somewhat disgraceful, she was glad to be a part of it since the class president had refused.

"There are 9 bets for Mineta," Momo read.

"Whaaaat! How could so many of you had voted for me!" he wailed.

"5 bets for Bakugou," Momo read.

"What the hell! Who the fuck voted for me!" Bakugou yelled.

"3 bets for Sero," Momo read.

"No faith. No faith. You'll regret that choice," Sero said, shaking his head.

"1 bet for Midoriya," Momo read. Everybody looked at Bakugou for that one. He shrugged.

"And then 1 bet for Koda," Momo finished the list. Iida hadn't voted because he was still very against it. Then, Aizawa Sensei came in and everybody ran back to their seats. Later that day, the girls all sat together for lunch.

"So, are any of you girls thinking of asking somebody?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, Mina. I'm not as brave as you," Tooru said.

"Me neither. Just thinking about it is making me blush!" Ochako said.

"C'mon. It's not that hard," Mina said.

"That's easy for you to say, Mina. You've known Kirishima since middle school," Tsuyu stated.

"I suppose so. But, why don't we try to help each other ask who we want to ask," Mina suggested.

"Fine. I suppose with your guy's help, I could ask who I wanted to ask," Tooru said.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere. Who do you want to ask?" Mina asked.

"O-Ojiro," Tooru said, quietly.

"Speak up, Tooru," Ochako coaxed.

"Ojiro," she said.

"Okay, so what are we thinking, girls?" Mina asked. Then, the six of them collaborated and came up with an idea.

5 Days Before the Dance

Sero, Kaminari, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Sato and Shoji were all sitting at lunch together, talking about one thing or another, when a couple of girls from class 1-b came up to them. One of them had large hair with bangs that covered her eyes, that was shaped like a mushroom and the other one looked very horse like. They were each holding a box.

"Um, excuse me. Sero. Tokoyami. Pony and I got you something," the girl with mushroom hair said. They opened their boxes. The box that Pony was holding had a cookie in the shape of a crow head and it said:

I'm not horsing around anymore so would you go to the dance with me, Tokoyami?

The box that the other girl, Kinoko, was holding a cookie in the shape of a roll of tape and it said:

I couldn't tape it if you said no to going to the dance with me.

Sero and Tokoyami looked at each other and Tokoyami shrugged.

"Sure. Kinoko. Pony. We'd love to go with you two," Sero said. He and Tokoyami took the cookies and each took a bite of their respective cookies.

"What do you think?" Pony asked, her Japanese a little shaky since she was a a foreign exchange student from the United States (USA! USA!).

"They're delicious," Tokoyami said.

"Yeah. I wish I could bake like this," Sero said. Pony smiled.

"I'm glad you like them," she said.

"Well, we'll see you two there," Kinoko said and they left.

"Nice you two. Two more people with dates," Kaminari said.

"I know. To be honest, I was a little worried somebody wasn't going to ask me," Sero said.

"I didn't even think anybody would ask me in the first place," Tokoyami muttered.

"How do they know you guys, anyway?" Sato asked.

"We talked a little during the summer camp. They were pretty cool," Sero said. Then, they saw Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, and Ochako walking towards them. They were all wearing their cheerleader outfits from the Sports Festival. They turned into a line in front of the guys.

"Ready... Okay!" Momo commanded. They started doing a dance routine and then broke apart in the middle for Tooru to come out and then the five of them finished with Tooru doing what they thought was the splits, but it was a little hard to tell and the girls turned around to show that they all had somethig written on their backs. It read:

Will you go to the dance with me, Ojiro?

With Ojiro? written on the front of Tooru's shirt.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say except okay," Ojiro said.

"Really! Oh, I'm so glad you said yes!" Tooru said, shaking her Pompoms in happiness. Later that day, everybody met in the living room part of their dorms to discuss if anybody had been asked. They had a list of all the people in their class and the crossed out names were the ones who had been asked or did ask. Currently, Mina and Kirishima's names were crossed out.

"Okay so, Tooru asked Ojiro and he said yes so they're both out," Ochako said and they're names got crossed out, too.

"Also, me and Tokoyami got asked by two chicks from class 1-b," Sero added. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mineta groaned at having already lost the bet.

"Ha! I told you that you'd regret it," Sero said.

"C'mon, there are only six with dates. Let's get going with some more!" Mina said.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything," Sato said.

"Yeah. We have to wait for the girls to ask us," Kaminari said. The other guys nodded.

"I wouldn't know that feeling," Sero bragged.

"Mina, I don't see why we have to have everybody have dates to the dance," Tsuyu said.

"Because, it's fun! Also, we have to focus on our superhero and school studies most of the time so this is one of the rare times we have to focus on more teenage related stuff. Plus, we're all young so why wouldn't we want to all have dates to the dance. " Mina said.

"You just made me want to ask somebody less," Kyouka said.

"Oh, don't be that way," Mina said.

"Well, what if they don't say yes?" Ochako asked.

"I'm sure they'd say yes," Mina said, confidently.

"Yeah, and if they don't then we'll beat them up!" Tooru added. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay! I'll totally ask then!" Ochako said, standing and clenching her fist in front of her.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"Tomorrow," Ochako added.

"Ochako!" the girls said, throwing stuff at her.

"Uhhh, should we leave?" Ojiro asked, watching the girls' exchange. The other guys nodded.

"Well, lets meet up at the same time tomorrow," Kirishima said. Everybody agreed and the guys left to do whatever they wanted to do. Then, Mina turned to Ochako.

"Okay, now for you asking Deku to the dance," Mina said.

"Ahh! How did you know?" Ochako asked, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Please, it was so obvious," Kyouka said.

"Okay, so I have a list of puns you can use," Mina said.

"And I know where we can get some flowers," Tsuyu said.

4 Days Before the Dance

The girls were standing outside of the classroom and peeking in through the door. Iida, Deku, and Kirishima were standing near Tokoyami's table.

"Hey, do you guys know where Ochako is?" Iida asked.

"I'm not sure. She might just be late to class," Deku said.

"Late! Maybe we should go make sure she's okay! That could be the only reason he could be late," Iida said, appalled at the thought of her being late to class.

"I'm sure she's fine, Iida. No need to worry," Deku said, waving his hands nervously, trying to calm him down.

"C'mon, Ochako. Go ask him now," Mina said, pushing Ochako out from behind the doorway.

"Waaait!" Ochako said, freaking out. Deku, Tokoyami, Kirishima, and Iida looked over.

"Ochako?" Deku asked. Ochako started turning around, she was holding a green sign and red, white, and blue flowers. Suddenly, they all heard a buzzing sound. Multiple metal bees flew threw the air, passing Ochako.

"Ahh," Ochako said, as the metal bees shredded up her sign and flowers. The bees flew in front of the guys. They formed words that said:

Iida, will you go to the dance with me? - Mei

"It would be my honor to go to the dance with you!" Iida said, bowing to the bees. The bees flew away and the guys went back to talking, forgetting that they had seen Ochako.

"Darn it. My sign and flowers are ruined," Ochako sighed. Mei walked up to them.

"Sorry, Uraraka. If you want, I can have my babies ask for you," Mei said, holding a control panel for the metal bees.

"Actually, that would be gr-" Ochako said, just as one of the bees exploded.

"Oh no! I have to get back to the workshop. Good luck with asking Deku!" Mei said as she ran down the hall. Deku looked towards the day.

"Did somebody just say my name?" he asked. Ochako sighed.

"Even Mei knows I like Deku. It really must be obvious then," Ochako said. The girls nodded.

"Don't worry, we can ask him later at lunch," Momo said, patting her on the shoulder. Later at lunch, Ochako and the other girls hid behind a tree. She was holding a new sign and new flowers. Iida, Deku, and Todoroki were sitting together at lunch.

"Go ahead, Ochako," Tsuyu said, nudging her. Suddenly, Kaminari and Kirishima ran past them, brushing into Ochako, knocking her into the mud, causing her to drop the sign into the mud, ruining it.

"Kaminari! Kirishima!" Kyouka yelled, scolding them.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Uraraka," Kaminari said.

"I guess we just didn't see you there," Kirishima said, helping her up from the mud. Then, he and Kaminari ran off. Ochako sighed.

"C'mon Ochako. You should probably clean yourself up, and we'll make you another sign," Tsuyu said.

"Thanks," Ochako said. Later, class had just ended and everybody was packing up their stuff.

"Hurry up, Ochako. Before anything else happens," Tooru said.

"Okay. This is my last try though. If this doesn't work, I think I'll just go stag," Ochako said. She stood up and pulled out her sign from her desk. Two girls from another class walked into their classroom. They were from another class.

"H-hi. I'm Sakura and this is Sayaka. We saw you two during the sports festival and thought you were so amazing! We were just wondering if you two would like to go with us," Sakura said.

"No," Todoroki simply responded

"Well, I uh oh wow uh I've never been asked to a dance before!" Deku rambled, nervously.

"Well, since Todoroki said no, you can say yes to either of us," Sayaka said.

"Oh. Well, I just don't know you two very well, but I guess-," Deku said, still nervously.

"Oh hell no!" Tsuyu said, shooting out her tongue and wrapping it around the girls, throwing them out of the classroom.

"Tsuyu?" Deku asked, looking over at them. Tooru pushed Ochako forward.

"Hey, Deku. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance...with me!" Ochako added.

"Ahhh! I'd absolutely love to go with you!" Deku yelled, his face blushing wildly.

"Ahhh! That's great! I'll see you there!" Ochako yelled back, her face also blushing wildly.

"Yes!" Mina said, all of the girls high fiving each other in success. After that, they went back to the dorms and everybody met in the common rooms.

"Okay, so we have Iida, who was asked by that girl in Class 1-H and Uraraka has just asked Deku,"Momo said, crossing their names off of the list. Deku and Ochako blushed at their names coming up. Bakugou humphed, but he knew placing his bet on Deku was stupid in the first place. It was so obvious he and Uraraka liked each other.

"Has anybody else been asked?" Momo asked, looking at all of the faces.

"I was asked by a girl in the department of management. She thought I would be very know, with all my amazing sparkliness," Aoyama said, flipping his hair fabulously.

"I was also asked. It was by a girl in the department of support. She comes into the bakery I work at a lot," Sato said.

"Great! 5 more people have been asked. We just have 9 more people who need to be asked. The meeting is dismissed," Momo said. Then, everybody left.

3 Days Before the Dance

The next day, the girls were sitting around Tooru's table in the classroom and talking.

"Okay, we only have three girls left who need dates," Tooru said. She turned to Kyouka, Momo, and Tsuyu.

"Who do you guys want to ask?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to ask Todoroki," Momo said.

"Cool. Kyouka?" Tooru asked.

"Well, I uh, I guess Kaminari," Kyouka said.

"Great. Tsuyu?" Tooru asked.

"I don't know," Tsuyu said.

"C'mon, there must be somebody you want to ask," Ochako prodded.

"I'm not sure. If I think of somebody, I'll ask them," Tsuyu said. The girls huffed.

"Fine. So, Momo how do we go about you asking Todoroki," Tooru pondered.

"Oh my god, I just had the most amazing idea for you, Momo," Mina said.

"What is it? I hope it's nothing to flashy," Momo said.

"Oh, it is VERY flashy," Mina said. Then, she explained her idea to everybody.

"Ooh, I like it," Tooru said.

"Yeah. And your quirk would be perfect to create the giant sign," Tsuyu said.

"I don't know if I want to do this. You're right. It is a very flashy idea," Momo said, nervously.

"You should totally do it! I wish I had thought of that idea," Ochako said.

"Well, if you insist. I guess the worst that would happen is that he says no," Momo said.

"Don't worry, he won't say no to you," Tooru said. Then, during lunch, they prepared everything. After that, they went back to the school and then went to class. Ochako also talked to Iida and Deku to stall Todoroki so he knew Momo was asking him and boy another guy. Finally, class was over. The girls rushed back before the guys and Momo got in place. Then, the guys all started coming back and then Deku and Iida rushed back to

"He's coming!" Deku said. Then, Todoroki came walking toward them. He saw everything in front of him. The girls had hung two signs on the front of their dorms. The sign on the left of Todoroki was written in red on white paper. It said:

Go to the dance with me?

only it was written down instead of across. The sign on the right of Todoroki had a white arrow on red paper pointing down at Momo who was holding flowers that were half white roses, half red roses.

"Well, Todoroki? What do you say?" Momo asked, nervously. Todoroki walked up to her.

"Yaoyorozu. I never knew you thought of me that way," Todoroki said.

"Oh, yeah, I - I guess I do," Momo said, blushing.

"Well, that's good because I think of you in the same way. I'd love to go to the dance with you," Todoroki said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Momo said, sighing in relief.

"I see that you really went with this whole red and white theme," Todoroki said, taking the flowers.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It was the girls ideas," Momo said.

"It's fine. I like it," Todoroki said.

"Man, girls reactions to being asked to dances are so much better then guys," Mina said.

"I know. Especially when it's something of this magnitude," Tooru said, nodding in agreement.

"But, it's still adorable," Ochako said. The other girls nodded. Then, they all went inside and had their meeting about the bet.

"Okay, so Todoroki and I are off the list. Did anybody else ask or get asked?" Momo asked as she put an x through her and Todoroki's names. She breathed a silent breath of relief again at the fact that Todoroki had said yes to her. Koda started doing some hand signs.

"I was asked by a girl in the support class. She's super nice and pretty," he said. Mina snapped her fingers. She had picked Koda for her bet.

"Yay! We're happy for you!" Tooru said.

"Good for you, Koda," Ochako said, patting him on the shoulder. Momo crossed out his name.

"Okay, so we only have 6 people who don't have dates. So, the people who bet on Bakugou and Mineta are still in," Momo said.

"That makes sense. Both of their personalities are so awful nobody would want to ask them," Sero said, offhandedly.

"Shut up, Sero!" Mineta yelled.

"I was asked by somebody you soy sauce faced fuck! I just said no!" Bakugou snapped.

"Really?" Sero asked.

"Yeah. I was there. It was some chick from one of the other classes. I couldn't believe my own eyes," Kaminari said.

"Even Bakugou has been asked! Man, the girls are really getting desperate," Sero said.

"Die!" Bakugou yelled. The other guys laughed in the background.

"Well, the meeting is adjourned!" Momo said and everybody went to go do whatever they wanted to do.

2 Days Until the Dance

Nothing happened.

1 Day Until the Dance

That morning, Mina called a meeting with the girls. They all met in the common rooms. Once everybody was there, they all turned on Kyoka and Tsuyu.

"Kyoka! You still have to ask Kaminari," Mina said.

'I I'm not ready!" Kyouka said.

"Yeah. And Tsuyu, if you don't pick a guy, we'll have to pick one for you!" Ochako said.

"Wait a minute, Ochako. Fine, I guess I'll ask somebody, " Tsuyu said.

"Really! Yay!" Ochako said. Then she thought for a moment.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. First, we have to work on Kyoka asking Kaminari," Tsuyu said.

"I just said, I'm not ready!" Kyoka said.

"Man up, Kyoka. We all asked somebody and Tsuyu is going to ask somebody," Mina said.

"Fine. What do you all suggest?" Kyoka asked, finally giving up on not having to ask. Then, they all talked and created a plan.

"C'mon. This is such a great idea!" Tooru whined.

"No way! I would never and will never do something like this!" Kyoka said.

"Okay. Back to the drawing board," Momo said. They kept talking and trying to think of a plan. Finally, they came up with one they liked.

"How about, we make a brain cake and create a sign that says: Use your brains and go to the dance with me," Momo said.

"Ah! This is perfect!" Ochako said.

"And maybe we can paint you so that you look like a zombie. You know, to go with the whole brains thing," Tsuyu said.

"Yes! I love it!" Mina said, excitedly.

"I guess I'm happy with it. At least it sounds more like something I would do than the other ideas," Kyoka said, finally giving into the idea that they had all thought of.

"Phew, we finally picked something for you to do to ask Kaminari," Tooru said.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask him straight up, but you said no," Kyoka said.

"Of course we did! That's not romantic at all!" Tooru said. Kyoka sighed.

"Now, Tsuyu. Who are you going to ask?" Ochako asked, turning to Tsuyu.

"Well, I guess Bakugou," Tsuyu said. They all stared at her.

"Whaaat? Why?" they all asked.

"There are only three guys available and there's no way I'll ask Mineta," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, but what about Shoji. He's nice and hasn't been asked yet," Kyouka suggested.

"Yeah, don't ask Bakugou," Ochako said.

"You just don't want me to ask him because you put your bet on him," Tsuyu said.

"True. But he is still super scary and angry. I don't know if he'll say yes," Ochako said.

"Not that I don't have any faith in you! I'm sure he'll say yes," Ochako added, waving her hands in nervousness.

"It's fine. I was just going to ask him nonchalantly," Tsuyu said.

"Wait! You can't do that! It's not romantic!" Mina said.

"Sorry Mina, but I'm going to anyway," Tsuyu said.

"Fine," Mina sighed.

"Wait! Why does she get to ask casually! I want to ask casually!" Kyoka protested.

"Sorry, we already came up with a plan for you. There's no backing out now," Tooru said. Kyoka growled, but didn't protest or say anything. Then, they set to working on the plan for Kyoka. Right before class, they rushed to the school so that they wouldn't be late. When they got there, they saw a girl walking over to Bakugou.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" she asked. She was holding a cake that had: Will you go to the dance with me? in red icing.

"Fuck off," Bakugou said, and the girl ran away, her feelings hurt by his reaction. Kyoka turned to Tsuyu.

"Are you really sure you want to ask him?" she asked. Tsuyu nodded.

"Of course. I won't be as upset if he says that to me, anyway," Tsuyu said. At lunch, they got everything ready for Kyoka and the six of them went to go ask Kaminari. He, Bakugou and Kirishima were all sitting together for lunch. As they got closer, they saw Kaminari holding black and yellow balloons. Kyoka hesitantly walked forward holding the cake, and Ochako came with, holding the sign.

"Hey, Kaminari," Kyoka said, walking over to him. Ochako rasied up the sign, having it cover up her face.

"Kyoka," Kaminari began.

"Use your brains and go to the dance with me," Kyoka said, holding up the brain cake.

"I can't go with you. Somebody else asked me a little earlier today and I said yes," Kaminari said.

"Oh no!' Ochako gasped, quietly. Then, Kyoka noticed there were words on the balloons. They each had a word written on it. It read:

Kaminari Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

"Okay then." Kyoka said.

"I'm sorry, Kyoka. I was waiting for you to ask me, but you never did. I was asked yesterday, but I turned that girl down because I was waiting for you. It's the day before the dance, so I'm done waiting. Setsuna from class 1 - B asked me a few minutes ago, so I said yes," Kaminari said.

"Well, you can still have the cake if you want," Kyoka offered, even though she felt heartbroken.

"No. It wouldn't feel right if I took it," Kaminari said. Kyoka walked away from the Kaminari and walked past the girls.

"He said no," Kyoka said and she walked past them and towards the trashcan where she threw away the cake. The other girls walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Kyoka," Tsuyu said.

"No, it was stupid of me to think that he wouldn't be asked at all. I shouldn't have waited so long to ask him," Kyoka said, angry at herself.

"Oh, it's okay Kyoka. There's always next year. And if you like him, you don't have to wait for a dance to ask him," Momo said, comforting her. Kyoka started wiping off her make up with her sleeve.

"Here, don't use your school uniform. Use this instead," Momo said, creating a cloth from her arm.

"Thanks," Kyoka said and wiped the rest of her make up off with it. She turned to Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu, if you still want to ask Bakugou then you better do it quickly before anybody else asks him and you better make it good so that he says yes," Kyoka said.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I have an idea. And it's not casually asking anymore," Tsuyu said. After seeing Bakugou turn down that other girl with the cake, Tsuyu figured she should to up her game.

"Well, do you want our help for it?" Mina asked.

"Thank you for offering, but I think I can do it," Tsuyu said. Later that day, everybody met for the meeting.

"Okay, Kaminari was asked so he's off the list," Momo said, feeling a little bad about him not going with Kyoka. She crossed off his name.

"I asked Shoji today and he said yes, so we're going together," Kyoka said. Kaminari looked at her, while the girls shared confused looks, but Momo crossed their names off, too.

"Okay, so only Bakugou, Tsuyu, and Mineta are left so if neither Bakugou or Mineta are asked to the dance then Mina wins since Koda was last one voted for from the betting list. Anyway, the meeting is now adjourned," Momo said. After that, Ochako, Kyoka, Sero, Ojiro. and Aoyama ran up to Tsuyu.

"We heard you were planning to ask Bakugou," Sero said.

"You have to ask him soon! Are you sure you don't want our help," Ochako asked.

"I don't need your help, but I will ask him for 1,000 yen from all of you if you win and Bakugou really is the last one asked," Tsuyu said.

"Are you asking we bribe you?" they all asked.

"Don't worry, it's only if you win the bet of course," Tsuyu said.

"But, you were already planning to ask him," Kyoka said.

"I was, but what I'm planning to do is kind of expensive," Tsuyu said. The Bakugou betters looked at each other. They huddled together, deciding. Then, they turned back to Tsuyu.

"Okay. It's a deal," they said. Meanwhile, everybody else who had voted for Mineta were conversing.

"We have to get Mineta a date or else we could lose the bet," Tooru said.

"Well, there are seven of us here. How about we split up and look for a girl who is desperate enough to ask him," Sato said.

"Wait, but I thought nine people had voted for Mineta," Tokoyami said.

"Midoriya said he didn't want to and Tsuyu said she had something else going on," Shoji said.

"Tsuyu! Why don't we get her to ask Mineta!" Tooru said.

"Your right!" Momo said. The two of them rushed over to her.

"Tsuyu. You bet on Mineta. If you ask him, then we win!" Tooru said, excitedly.

"Sorry, Tooru. You know I'm already going to ask somebody else," Tsuyu said.

"Can't we change your mind?" Tooru asked. Tsuyu shook her head.  
Tooru huffed and then she and Momo went back to the others.

"Tsuyu said no," Tooru said.

"Okay, so are we going to do Sato's idea then?" Todoroki asked. Everybody nodded.

"Great. Let's get to it," Momo said. Then, the seven of them broke. They ran around asking, and every girl already had a date for the dance and even the ones who didn't whether from rejection or not, didn't want to ask Mineta. Finally, they all went back to the dorms and sat in the common room.

"Well, it looks like we lost the bet," Momo said.

"That was so close! I guess we bet on the wrong person. Congrats, Mina," Tooru said to Mina who was sitting in the room with them.

"Yay! I win!" Mina cheered.

"Well, there is still Bakugou. Tsuyu is getting ready on the roof to ask him," Sero said, standing in the doorway.

"She is? I have to stop it, then! He can't be the last one asked!" Mina said. She stood up and pushed past Sero and the others followed after her.

"Damn it. I guess I shouldn't have said anything," Sero said. Momo and Tooru (probably) shot a glare at him and then ran after Mina.

"Mina! Stop!" Tooru called out, as she and Momo ran after her, but Mina didn't listen. She was the most agile one of the three so she easily stayed out of their reach. She reached the door way to the roof and opened it, but then she stopped. Momo and Tooru caught up to her. She was looking through the door. The other two looked through the door and saw Tsuyu carefully lighting candles that simply read:

Dance?

The letters were alternating candle colors orange and black. Mina closed the door.

"It looks beautiful. What was I thinking. I tried to wreck my friend trying to ask who she likes to the dance for a bet," Mina said, guiltily.

"Well, it was a lot of money," Tooru said, trying to ease her guilt.

"Yeah, but friendship is priceless. Let's go back. I'm okay with not winning," Mina said. The three of them went back down stairs. Sero was sitting on one of the couches.

"Well, did you do it?" he asked. Mina shook her head.

"Sorry, Mina, not sorry," Sero said. Tooru hit him on the back of the head.

"It's okay. I'm just happy for Tsuyu," Mina said. Meanwhile, Tsuyu finished up lighting the candles. She remembered the first time she had come up onto the roof...

Tsuyu walked up onto the roof. She sat on the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She couldn't sleep and was missing her family. She had been away from them for a little while now. She took off her slippers and flexed her frog toes. She stared out into the sky. It stretched on forever and the stars twinkled in the dark blue sky. It looked beautiful. She thought of her friend, Habuko now. She had gone to another less renowned hero school. She was still amazed that she had gotten into U.A. herself. She felt a sense of serenity up here. That serenity was shattered, however, when she heard someone kick open the door. She turned and saw Bakugou walking outside onto the roof. His hair was matted down with water, as if he had just taken a shower.

"Oh. There's already someone up here," Bakugou said. He sounded calmer now. Maybe it was because it was late at night and he was probably tired. Tsuyu turned back to staring out at the sky, but now more of an awkward silence hung in the air. She felt like she should say something. She glanced back at Bakugou. He had walked over and plopped on the other side of the roof. He turned to her.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked.

"Why are you sitting up here?" Tsuyu asked, bluntly.

"It's none of your damn business," he responded, which was the answer Tsuyu had expected. She turned back to her side of the roof.

"It was hot in my dorm room after working out, so I came up here to cool off. I didn't think there would be anybody else up here. Besides, it's a good place to think," he added, a few moments later.

"Yeah. I come up here once in a while. Especially when I'm missing my family," Tsuyu said. She was surprised he had actually said something.

"Are they all as froggy looking as you?" Bakugou asked.

"Yep. We're a pretty froggy family. I usually have to take care of my little siblings since my parents are usually away on work, but now that I'm here, I have a lot of extra time," Tsuyu said.

"I don't have any siblings. If I did, they'd probably just be more dumbasses I would have to protect," Bakugou said. Tsuyu guessed the idiots he had to "protect" were Kirishima and Kaminari.

"You'd probably scare them to death with your temper anyway," Tsuyu said.

"What the hell did you just say to me!" Bakugou yelled, standing up and coming over to her side.

"I'm not wrong, though," Tsuyu said. Bakugou humphed but sat down, this time next to her.

"I'd be great with a little sibling. I'd teach them how to kick asses," Bakugou said. Tsuyu slightly chuckled.

"I'm sure you would," she said.

"I wish I did have some siblings though. It would be pretty damn great," Bakugou said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Tsuyu asked, suddenly. Bakugou looked at her.

"You're usually not very calm and not very talkitive," Tsuyu said.

"Tch. I'm always calm," he said.

"No you're not," Tsuyu said. Bakugou was about to yell at her, when she added something.

"But, you are getting better". Bakugou shut his mouth at what she said. They started chatting. They went up to the roof a lot throughout the year and sometimes they saw each other and would talk to each other. Once in a while, they would even go up to the roof together.

Tsuyu finished lighting the candles. She had asked Bakugou to come up to the roof, and she wasn't entirely sure he would come up, but she hoped he would. Over the year, she had felt her feelings growing for this hot headed boy. Suddenly, a few rain drops started falling from the sky. Luckily, Tsuyu had seen the sky earlier and had brought umbrellas just in case. She started setting them up just as the rain started picking up. The wind blew roughly, blowing away some of the umbrellas and blowing out some of the candles, too. Tsuyu reached out and grabbed some of the umbrellas that had been flying around. One of them almost flew off the roof.

"Oh no!" Tsuyu said, as the wind got caught in the umbrella, causing her to lose her balance. She started falling off of the roof and her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw the ground below her, causing her to drop the umbrellas. Suddenly, she felt somebody's hand grab her other hand that wasn't holding onto the umbrella, which was now flying away in the wind. They pulled her back and she fell into their arms. She looked up to see Bakugou looking down at her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Bakugou yelled, angrily. The wind and rain had ruined all of the candles, causing it to look a mess. Tsuyu just stared at him, still shaking from almost falling off of the roof.

"Let's get out of the rain," Bakugou said, roughly. He and Tsuyu went back inside and down to her room.

"Thank you," Tsuyu said, wrapping herself in a blanket and handing one to him as well. They sat on the end of her bed.

"What were you doing up there? You almost got killed by trying to save an umbrella," Bakugou asked, still angry.

"I know. I was just trying to ask you to the dance," Tsuyu said. Bakugou looked at her in surprise.

"Now all the candles make sense," he muttered.

"So... will you go with me?" Tsuyu looked up at Bakugou, a light blush on her cheeks. Bakugou stared down at her, for a second.

"Sure," he said.

"I'm glad," Tsuyu said, smiling and leaning against Bakugou. He blushed in embarrassment. Before he knew it, she was asleep. And soon, he was asleep, too.

The Day of the Dance

When he woke up, he was laying on her bed and she was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She looked so peaceful and had a little smile on her face as she slept. It was something Bakugou didn't feel like ruining. He stayed like that for a little while longer until he looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 6:30 and he should probably go. He let go of Tsuyu and carefully pushed her off of him and onto her own bed. He then proceeded to open the door and slipped out.

"Bakugou?" Momo said.

"Shit," Bakugou cursed under go breath. Of all the times he could have woken up and left.

"Why were you coming out of Tsuyu's room?" she asked.

"It's not what you think. We were just sleeping together," Bakugou said. Momo's eyes widened and her face went red.

"Oh my! I suppose we are teenagers though...," Momo said, in embarrassment, looking at the ground.

"Shit. That's not what I meant! It was just sleeping! Anyway, why do I have to explain anything to you anyway. Just don't fucking tell anybody," Bakugou said and stomped away to the elevator. Momo just stared after him. Later, they had their last meeting about the bet.

"Well, did you ask Bakugou? Did he say yes?" Ochako asked.

"Yep. He said yes," Tsuyu said.

"Well, since the Bakugou was the last one asked, the five people who voted for Bakugou win the bet. That is Ochako, Kyouka, Ojiro, Sero, and Aoyama win," Momo said. Iida stood up and reluctantly gave them each a stack of yen.

"I divided it up so that each of you get 5,700 yen, but betting is still wrong!" Iida said.

"You say that, but we're all 5,700 yen richer," Sero said, grinning and fanning himself with the cash.

"I can't believe we lost!" all the people who voted for Mineta groaned.

"I can't believe nobody asked me!" Mineta whined.

"I can't believe somebody asked Bakugou. Especially Tsuyu," Kaminari said.

"What did you just say?" Bakugou snapped.

"I'm just sayin, Tsuyu can do better," Kaminari said, casually. Bakugou looked about ready to kill Kaminari, but he just glared at him, a big scowl on his face. Later, everybody got ready for the dance. They all met in the lounge room.

"We have to take pictures!" Mina said, setting up a tripod. She was wearing a tight, strapless, dark green dress and black strappy heels. She set the timer and ran over to stand next to Kirishima, who was wearing a crimson suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The picture snapped and everybody ran over to look at the picture.

"It's perfect!" Tooru squealed. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a fluffy skirt and dark purple gladiator sandals. She was holding onto Ojiro who was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt and a blue tie.

"Yeah. Will you make copies of this for all of us," Ochako said, looking at the picture. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress with a white bow around her waist and white pumps.

"Don't worry, I can get that done tomorrow," Iida said, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a pink tie.

"You look really pretty, Ochako," Deku said. He was wearing a forest green suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Thanks, Deku," Ochako said, blushing.

"I'd actually like one too. Seeing our whole class together is great," Kaminari said. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt and black tie.

"Sure thing," Mina said.

"Well, I better go get my date," Kaminari said.

"We'll go with you. Our dates are from class 1 -B too," Sero and Tokoyami said. Sero was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and yellow tie and Tokoyami was wearing a black shirt and pants with a gray suit vest and a red tie.

"We should all go soon, anyway! While we still look fabulous," Aoyama said. He was wearing a sparkling white suit with a royal purple shirt and black tie. Then, they all went to the dance. It was held in the TDL and all of the other classes were there. They all dispersed, some going to the dance floor while others went for snacks and Mineta went for the shortest dress. Kyoka and Shoji sat at one of the tables and talked about music. She was wearing a black dress with criss cross straps and dark purple heels. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and a black tie.

"Hey, you guys!" Kaminari said, coming over to them.

"Hey, Kaminari. So, where's your date?" Kyoka said.

"Oh, she's just in the bathroom," Kaminari said.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go get something to drink," Shoji said, excusing himself. He figured it would be good to leave them alone for a few moments.

"So, you and Shoji look nice. I'm happy you got to go to the dance with someone, " Kaminari said.

"Yeah, about that. I asked him as a friend. I was just too nervous to ask you, and when I finally did, you had already been asked. I guess girls liked you more than I thought," Kyoka said, poking fun at him.

"Hey! No fair. I have a great personality," Kaminari said.

"Well, we're both here now and our dates are missing, so would you care to have this dance with me?" Kyoka asked as a new song started to play.

"Sure. Let's show these hacks how to dance," Kaminari said and they started dancing. They dominated the dance floor, with surprisingly synchronized dancing. Everybody around them, stopped dancing and watched them. When the song ended, they both were inches away from each other, breathing hard. They stared into each other's eyes. They were about to lean in and kiss, when Momo and Todoroki came over. Momo was wearing a sleeveless red dress and black sandals. Todoroki wore an ice blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Hey, you guys. You looked amazing," Momo said. They pulled away and immediately let go of each other.

"Thanks! We're just naturally good at dancing," Kaminari said.

"You two do seem to fit the musically aesthetic. Especially with your hero outfits," Todorki said.

"Well, now we're heading out onto the dance floor. I doubt we can beat you guys though," Momo said.

"Well, if you need encouragement, just look at Sero," Kaminari said, sniggering. Sero was doing some funky version of that Egyptian dance with his date, Kinoko.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to the dorms," Kyoka said.

"Wait. I'll walk you back," Kaminari said.

"Are you sure? What about your date?" Kyoka asked.

"She seems a little preoccupied with your date," Kaminari said, pointing to Setsuna who was chatting with Shoji.

"Okay," Kyoka said. They walked out of the building. It had gotten dark by now, and the cold Fall wind was blowing. Kyoka shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here. The weather has been getting weird lately," Kaminari said. He took off his jacket and draped it over Kyoka's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping it around herself.

"So, the dance was fun," Kaminari said.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it surprisingly more then I thought I would," Kyoka said. They got back to their dorm building and went inside, stopping at the elevator.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for walking me back," Kyoka said. She took off Kaminari's jacket and handed it back to him. She pressed the button on the elevator.

"Before you go, I didn't get to do this at the dance," he said and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. Kyoka blushed and hurriedly went into the elevator, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Wait! Did I do something wrong?" he asked, staring at the elevator. Then, Kyoka's foot stopped the door right before it fully closed and the opened the door. Then, Kyoka went to Kaminari, kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight, derpy derp," Kyoka said and went back into the elevator. Kaminari just stared at the door.

"Wait! Derpy derp!" Kaminari said, realizing what she had said. Then he went back to the dance and sat down.  
Everybody was having fun back at the dance. Mina and Kirishima were teasing Ochako and Deku who were dancing and now awkwardly blushing. Tooru and Ojiro were sitting down and Tooru was talking animatedly to him. Even Tokoyami and Pony were dancing and having fun. Kirishima plopped down next to Bakugou, who was sitting next to Kaminari, who had come back from their dorm room. Bakugou was wearing a black suit with an orange shirt.

"This is fun. Where's Tsuyu? You two should dance," Kirishima asked.

"She's over there talking with Uraraka. Besides, I don't dance," Bakugou said. Kirishima and Kaminari shared a look.

"Don't be shy, Bakugou. You don't have to be a good dancer. Look at Iida," Kaminari said, pointing at Iida who was doing a strange dance thing with Mei.

"Are you sure it's a dance? I think he's just scolding her," Kirishima said.

"Well then, look at Sero," Kaminari said, pointing at Sero who was still doing that weird Egyptian dance.

"But, at least he has the balls to go up there and dance. You don't even have those," Kirishima teased.

"Fuck you! I'm more of a man then both of you!" Bakugou yelled, standing up. He stomped over to Tsuyu and grabbed her by the wrist. She was wearing a strapless lavender purple dress with green shoes.

"Bakugou. What are-" she began, looking confused.

"We're dancing," he said as he dragged her onto the dance floor, her confusion melting away into a smile. Bakugou placed his hand on her upper back and took her hand in the other. They started to dance to the slow song that was playing.

"You don't have to be so rigid. We're just dancing," Tsuyu said, laughing at how rigid Bakugou was. She moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't this a little close for dancing?" Bakugou asked, his face bright red.

"Not for slow dancing," she said.

"Slow dancing is stupid. Why do people do this?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, I like it. The point is to just be close to the other person. Besides, you're the person who wanted to dance in the first place," Tsuyu said.

"Fine. We can finish this song," Bakugou sighed. Bakugou saw Kirishima and Kaminari making kissy faces in the background. Bakugou tightened his hands on Tsuyu's, trying to control his anger. Tsuyu looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Tsuyu asked. Then, she turned her head and saw Kirishima and Kaminari who immediately stopped making kissy faces.

"Oh, I see. You're just being a baby," Tsuyu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugou asked. Tsuyu just smiled and stuck her tongue out to him. Bakugou narrowed his eyes and dropped Tsuyu into a dip, which surprised her and before Tsuyu knew what happened, his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened their kiss. Then, the song ended and they pulled away. They were both bright red.

"Thanks for the dance. We should dance to the next song, too," Tsuyu said. Bakugou was about to say no, when he saw Tsuyu's face, she was practically alight with happiness.

"Fine," Bakugou said. Then, the two of them ended up dancing the night away.

 _A/N Tell me what you think of my story. Flames are welcome. Sorry if the characters got a little out of character and if the story got a little dramatic. I got a little over the top with trying to get the characters asking and being asked to the dance. Also, I always get their names confused for whether they are called by their first name or last name so that's why some of the characters are called by their first names or last names._


End file.
